Dicionário
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Coleção de shorts-fics onde cada uma tem como base uma palavra e sua definição. Vários Casais.
1. Amor

**Amor;**

Ninguém nunca soube que debaixo daqueles cabelos loiros, quase prateados, sempre irritantemente arrumados se escondia alguém que fosse capaz de _amar_.

Ele nunca havia, de fato conhecido o verdadeiro _amor_ até que ele se apresentou como uma ruiva que tiraria seu fôlego dali em diante.

Draco e Gina eram a prova viva de que os opostos se atraem. Sempre se atraem. Ele era Sonserino, metido, desumano, frio, vulgar. Era carnal, luxurioso. O pecado em forma humana. Ela era Grifinória, humilde, romântica incorrigível, inocentemente sensual. Era um turbilhão de sentimentos juntos. Sua alma estava entupida de uma inocência quase infantil.

E então eles se encontraram. Draco se tornou sensível, Gina perigosa. A proibição, o desejo carnal, todos os pecados somados as borboletas no estomago e sorrisos bobos.

E lá estavam eles inventando novas formas de se _amar_ de uma maneira intensa, única e verdadeira.

Draco e Gina viraram um vulgar sensual, um quente frio a outras pessoas, um metido escondido na humildade, um pecado escondido em tamanha inocência do casal. Eles eram apenas _amor_. E já bastava.

* * *

Me veio uma pequena inspiração enquanto eu estava dormindo e saiu isso aqui. Portanto vou começar uma coleção de shorts-fics baseadas em palavras aleatórias no dicionário e fazer algo desse tipo *u*

Por favor, me deem idéias de casais, não tenho preconceitos xD e de palavras ou dos dois juntos!

Logo logo posto o segundo =] que na verdade foi o que me deu a idéia pra fic.

;*


	2. Separar

**Separar;**

Eles poderiam ser muitas coisas. Poderiam ser iguais e ainda assim diferentes, poderiam ser excêntricos, exóticos e estranhos. Assustadores.

Poderiam ser inovadores, desconhecidos e unidos.

Mas Fred não sabia mais terminar frases sem Jorge. Jorge não podia rebater uma bola sem Fred e nenhum deles saia de casa sozinho. Estavam destinados a terminarem juntos desde o dia em que nasceram.

Faziam planos para cinqüenta anos adiante, eles simplesmente não tinham medo de ficarem sozinhos. Pois quando Jorge se sentia mal, ele tinha Fred. Se Fred ficava triste, Jorge estava lá.

Eles sempre estiveram lá um pelo outro. Nunca precisaram pedir, perguntar. Bastava querer. Aquilo estava escrito no destino deles desde sempre. E seria assim para sempre.

Não precisavam falar nada. Eles eram simplesmente tudo.

Mas nunca seriam _separação_.

* * *

Ok, Slash dos gêmeos. Espero que gostem, ou que esteja gostando, sei lá i-i

Obrigada por algumas sugestões! E continuem mandando *u*

;*


	3. Verde

**Verde**

Foi o destino que os colocou lá. Ele que permitiu que os olhos castanhos se apaixonassem pelos verdes e o fez acreditar que nenhum verde poderia ser tão intenso quanto aquele. Não era verde demais, nem verde de menos. Era apenas, verde.

Desde aquele primeiro dia, o castanho quis se misturar com o verde, eles tinham que ficar juntos. E não importava o que ele fizesse, aqueles verdes nunca olhavam para ele se não fosse para dar uma bronca, ou expressar tamanho desapontamento que o consumia de uma forma quase destrutiva.

James Potter era assim. Não conseguia mudar, mas algo naqueles olhos verdes suplicavam para que ele mudasse. O verde queria gostar do castanho, mas ele tinha que mudar.

Eles nunca contaram a James que queriam que ele mudasse, apenas o olhavam, decepcionados, quando ele jogava toda sua força de vontade no lixo e voltava a ser Prongs.

O castanho queria consumir o verde em toda sua forma e existência, mas queria aquela cor inteira. Porque ela era única e ele sabia que nunca haveria olhos como aqueles. Que o devoram da cabeça aos pés e fazem tudo a sua volta sumir.

James aprendeu então que poderia continuar sendo um maroto e podia parar de desapontar os olhos verdes que lhe roubavam o fôlego cada vez que os via. E ele sabia que nunca vira aqueles olhos verdes tão felizes quanto no dia em que se uniram. E sabia que ficariam juntos até que a morte os separasse, porque o sempre era muito pouco perto daquela intensidade.

Quando seu filho nasceu, tudo que ele havia pensado até então, se desfez. Porque quando achava que nunca haveriam olhos verdes iguais o de sua esposa James se permitiu mergulhar num verde tão intenso como o que ele achou ser único, e naquele instante descobriu as duas motivações da sua vida.

James morreu feliz, porque não viu nenhum dos verdes que tanto amava se fecharem. Ele sabia que não agüentaria viver um minuto sequer de sua vida sem Lilian, a dona do verde que o consumiu por todos esses anos. Em sua mente ele sabia que aquele verde viveria por toda eternidade então não se importou quando fechou os olhos naquela noite e soube que o verde também acabaria.

Mas tinha sido unicamente dele e continuariam sendo, na eternidade infindável da morte que se estendia a sua frente.

* * *

Ai *u* eu achei esse capitulo um mimo *-* espero que gostem! e continuem sugerindo! =]

obrigada a quem comenta =3

;**


	4. Cores

**Cores**

* * *

Eu queria que você devolvesse as cores ao meu mundo, ou então me contasse porque levou elas embora.

Ou como fez isso.

Não estava nos meus planos, me apaixonar por alguém como você. Não estava nos meus planos largar todas as minhas cores para enxergar apenas as suas.

Acho que também não estava nos seus, e isso, sinceramente, me conforta.

Saber que não sou o único aqui, a temer que algo de ruim aconteça as minhas cores.

Não estava nos meus planos, abraçar e beijar você, escondido. Mas também não estava nos meus planos dar as mãos e sorrir com você na frente de todos.

A verdade é que você não estava nos meus planos, e eu tenho certeza que nem eu estava nos seus.

Eu me pergunto todos os dias se te querer dessa maneira, querer as suas cores e somente elas, é errado.

E você me garante que não. Mas eu sei que seremos só eu e você. Nós e as nossas cores, no nosso próprio mundo.

A nossa sorte veio quando começamos a nos odiar, antes mesmos de nos conhecer, assim ninguém suspeitaria o que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy fazem em seu tempo livre.

Ninguém suspeitaria do meu amor incondicional por você.

Ninguém suspeitaria que foi você que pegou as cores do meu mundo e as jogou fora. E que depois me apresentou a outras.

Quero ficar com as suas cores pra sempre, Draco.

* * *

Finalmente a DH que alguéeem estava me pedindo... xD ok, eu não gostei tanto mas é a primeira DH que eu escrevo, então me dou um desconto. Continuem sugerindo casais *u*

Beijo


End file.
